Criminal Moons
by ladychris07
Summary: The twin moon princesses visit Dallas and through being kidnapped encounter the B.A.U. Memories are retrieved and love over a millennia old is rekindled.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Criminal Minds. They belong to their respective owners. The OCs in this story also don't belong to me. **They belong to my co-writer; xXkrystalluvsuXx. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Dan Green couldn't believe his luck. When he'd followed the pair of young women home, he hadn't expected them to live in a mansion. Luckily, he'd stuck around to find out which room was theirs. He crept into the room and grabbed the blond first setting a classic rag of chloroform over her face to keep her asleep before doing the same with her sister. He threw both girls over his shoulders and crept back out of the mansion. He tossed them both in the back of his van before climbing in the front and driving off with them to his hideout. At his hideout, he tied them up and left them for the next day, he was ready to play with his two new toys. He went for the blond first, pulling her into a different room. He tied her to the bed, making sure she wouldn't be able to use either her hands or feet and smirked evilly as he made a small slice on one of her legs to wake her up.

And wake up she did, her blue eyes widened in fear as she realized her predicament. The girl screamed out as Dan sliced into her other leg. "Krys! Help!" She started struggling against the bindings.

Krystal awake a second later to the sounds of her sisters scream. "Whoever is hurting her better have a death wish" she said with an evil smirk, easily freezing her binding and melting the cage she was being held in. She walked in silent footsteps, her blue painted toes almost sticking to the cement. She was mad as a hornet. She softly transformed, poking her samurai sword into Dan's back as she appeared. "How dare you hurt my sister. You picked the wrong sister to play with first, dude." She said with an evil smirk, her eyes burning with anger. No one hurt her sister. If they did, they died. That's just the way it went.

"You must have a death wish, Mister." She said flatly, her evil smirk widening. He had just let out a force he counted never hope to kill. The wrath of Eternal Sailor Blue Moon was never pretty, and by hurting her sister, he was about to see it first hand.

Serena was grateful to see her sister appear behind the man. To wake up in a strange place, her sister showing up meant that her sister had been here too. She knew her sister's wrath was not one to play with. She attempted to struggle free of her binds again.

Dan only smirked as he felt the sword in his back. "Death wish?" He laughed. "Oh no. But you must have one for your sister pretty thing." Since he didn't look, he didn't know she actually had a sword in his back. His hand that held the knife was very close to Serena's heart. "Go ahead and stick that in me and kill me...your sister will die too. Those final reflexes are a bitch." He was clearly very confident.

"Kill you? Oh no, I wouldn't dream of killing you. At least not yet." Krystal said with an evil smirk as she trapped him in 3 giant gold rings, electrifying them with a flick of her wrist. It had been a mistake to kidnap these two particular sisters. A mistake she knew he would rue for the rest of his life. Krystal twirled her sword absentmindedly as she metal bended his knife to cut her sisters restraints. She nodded at her sister, telling her to call the police telepathically.

"You picked the wrong set of twins to mess with, dude. I almost feel sorry for you. Almost. You're lucky though that I'm in a particularly forgiving mood, otherwise, you would have been crushed. I could crush you still if I wanted, you know, so I would advise you not to make me angrier. Tell me who you are and why you took us. Now!" She almost yelled as she moved her hand to tighten his restraints more, smirking. This was a great way to blow off steam.

Dan yelled out as he was trapped and electrocuted in the rings. "What the hell are you?" He attempted to struggle against the rings. Serena on the other hand sighed in relief when her binds were undone. She watched Krystal interrogate the man, while she herself hid behind Krystal.

Dan just laughed. "Just a guy who needed something special to get off." He'd be damned if he was going to tell these girls his name.

"Come on sis. Let's just leave him and get out of here." Serena pulled at her sister's arm, ready to get out of there. Telepathically, she told her sister they could just go to the police together. "Please." She begged Krystal.

"Fine, but only since you asked nicely. As for you, Dan green. Be warned. I will be watching you." Krystal didn't really to ask to know his name. Her telepathy told her all she needed to know. He was a sick, sick man. She had seen in his mind the terrible things he had done, and wanted to kill this obviously evil man, but she could not. She had taken an oath that she would never use her strength to kill a human. The Senshi lived to protect, not destroy. She tightened his bindings just slightly more and walked out, her sister's hand in hers. "That should keep him subdued until the the police get here. Come Bunny. Penguin will heal you and we'll go to the station together, okay?" Krystal said with a light smile, her personality completely changing. She knew her sister wanted to leave, and truthfully, so did she. She would not kill a person. Doing that would make her as low as Beryl.

Serena was glad when Krystal had listened to her and they left. She smiled softly at her sister. "Wouldn't it do better to wait to heal the cuts until after the Police have seen. And you need to transform back you know. We can't go in there with you like that." She squeezed Krystal's hand for support. "Never thought I'd be thankful that you were snatched too. I would've been in trouble for sure without you."

"Sere, if I hadn't of been so close, you could have died. I saw what he likes to do, and trust me, you don't wanna know bunny." Krystal said, de-transforming back into her Eeyore pajamas as the walked out of the house. She popped them to the station, and walked in. "Yes, is there someone I can speak to about a serial killer? My sister and I just escaped one." She said calmly, cuddling her sister close. She needed to be strong for her bunny, and she knew it. He comforted her sister telepathically and held her close, Rubbing her back soothingly. Her poor sister had gone through a lot tonight.

Serena nodded quietly, believing her sister and not questioning for more details. Usually when Krystal had said there was something Serena didn't wanna know, she was usually right. Serena had learned that the hard way after too many previous times. She just stayed close to Krystal and let her sister do all the talking.

Spencer Reid turned around at hearing Krystal and walked over to the girls. "I'm Dr. Reid with the FBI. Now you said something about having just escaped a serial killer?"

"Yes, hello Dr Reid. I'm Krystal Kobayashi, and this is my twin sister Serena Tsukino. She puts her hand out to shake his, feeling some kind of pull to him, like she knew him. "We were taken in the middle of the night and tied up. He cut my sister's legs. Luckily I was able to easily untie myself and rescue her before anything more happened. Right now he's tied up in his basement at this address, Dr Reid.' she said in a sort of a jumble, somehow knowing he could still follow. she suppressed the urge to kiss him right then and there, knowing if she did she'd know for sure if he was her destiny.

"Nice to meet you both." He too felt a minor pull from the handshake with Krystal but he just shrugs it off as being static. "Sisters?" He looked between the two as if analyzing them. "Sounds like an unsub we've been trying to catch for a couple of days now." He quickly took note of the address she gave. "Just give me a moment and I'll see if there's a room open that you two can settle in." He walked back over to the rest of his team, mainly the team leader Aaron Hotchner.

Serena remained quiet and hugged Krystal tight. She looked around, her eyes taking in everything and everyone.

'What is it Reid?" Hotch asked in his usual deep and somewhat stoic tone. He was curious about the young woman who said she tied the unsub up, but even more curious about the one she was holding. She was beautiful. He quickly shook the the ideas from his mind, remaining his ever cold, yet caring self. He knew it could be dangerous to get involved with a victim, but there was just something pulling him to her. The great Aaron Hotchner didn't believe in destiny, but he couldn't keep his mind away from the beautiful girl standing only 20 or so feet away.

Krystal on the other hand, kept a close eye on Dr. Reid. "Could it really be you my knight? Could I really have found you again my handsome genius?" She mused to herself in her head, still hugging her sister. Sere had been through a lot, and even though Krystal was thinking of Reid, she had to console Serena. She had promised that to their real mother long long ago.

Reid already knew Hotch had heard what Krystal had said about the unsub being tied up and them having escaped. "I have the address here from where they escaped. We should probably get going so we can pick him up." He kept glancing over to Krystal, feeling like he had some sort of connection with her though he couldn't place it and didn't want to debate on it.

Serena looked at Krystal. "Krys...When can we sit down? I'm thirsty...and tired." She was trying to be strong again and attempted to put on her best smile, trying to reassure her sister that she was alright.

"Alright. Reid, you stay with the victims. Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, you're with me. JJ, get the press statement ready." Hotch said as JJ nodded her head, and went off to prepare. Krystal smiled as she listened in keenly with her Vulcan like hearing. "Good, time to get to know Reid! *pets the air next to her* oh ra, I hope its really him." She thought to herself and to her spirit pet ra, who looks like the winged dragon of ra. She was almost positive it was him.

Meanwhile, Hotch and the rest of the team were preparing to pick up the unsub. He has to admit he was grateful to the two girls. While they would have caught the unsub, he could have killed more sisters before that. It was almost as if fate had brought them to him, but Hotch didn't believe in that. Hotch was an analyst. He was practical. He didn't believe in magic or anything of the sort. He was the type to only believe what he saw, much like Rossi.

Reid nodded and went to talk to one of the officers to see about a room to sit with the girls in. Once he was pointed out to a room, he went over to the girls. "If you girls would just follow me, we'll get you two situated." He led them into one of the rooms, pulling out a chair each for the two girls. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything? Some water or a snack?"

Serena was grateful to have a chance to sit down. She had noticed the way Hotch instructed the team. She then remembered that the way Krystal had tied up Dan was with rings. She tried to imagine how the authorities might react to seeing those rings, especially a group that seemed way more practical in thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Hotch was on his way to get the unsub with the rest of the team as JJ addressed the press. He tried not to think of the beautiful blonde haired woman and how the unsub had hurt her. He tried so hard; but he failed. He couldn't deny the pull he felt toward her, even if he didn't necessarily believe in it. When they finally arrived at the house, Hatch broke down the basement door and stormed in. He just couldn't explain his sudden urge to physically hurt this unsub. "FBI! Where are you?!" He bellowed, cocking his gun. He wanted to see this unsub for himself. Interrogating him. Nobody hurt his Serenity. Wait; where did that come from? He didn't that pretty girls name, so why did he just think that? He had a feeling this was gonna become one weird case. Reid was feeling the pull but he didn't quite understand why. He hadn't expected her question and it showed on his face. "Well um, I'm the youngest member of the BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit." In his nervousness he started rattling off statistics about the rarity of someone like him being involved with the FBI. He also mentioned briefly his ability to perform magic, hidden amongst his rattling. Serena sat just looking between Reid and Krystal. She had this feeling that there was something between Reid and Krystal...something that hadn't quite revealed itself. Same as she felt between herself and Hotch. But she remained quiet.

Dan Green was in the basement of the house just as the team had been told by Krystal. He was still struggling in the binds that Krystal had put on him. "I'm down here!" He didn't care that it meant he was going to be arrested at this point, long as they got the stupid rings off of him. "That crazy bitch put these rings on me!" "Rings? All I see is rope." Morgan commented to Hotch as they walked in, guns still cocked and bullet proof vests clearly on them. Hotch looked into the face of the one who had hurt his serenity, and he almost shot him dead. "You're under arrest, scum." He said coldly as he put his gone back in its holster and handcuffed the man in question. On the inside though, Hotch's anger was burning. He almost couldn't control it. It was almost as if he were superhuman like the comic he used to read as a kid. "Morgan, put him in The second car. " Hotch said flatly, his expression blank. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way. Serenity was okay, that was all that mattered. He tried to take a deep breath and stay calm, but inside his mind was swirling with questions with no answers and a beautiful blonde girl. Meanwhile, Krystal was hanging on Reid's every word. He was so fascinating to her. "Magic huh? Would you show us some? I think it would help Sere feel better and I'm insanely curious." She said with her cutest flirty smile, still fighting the urge to kiss him. She still wasn't positive it was him, but the tell tale signs were there. The only other person she had ever felt this way about was her best friend eyes, but he was killed when she was only 12. Reid was to old to be a reincarnation of him. Krystal hugged her sister and stroked her hair talking telepathically. "Bunny, I'm not sure, but I think we just found our destinies."

Dan scoffed. "Then you're clearly blind. That crazy chick put these damn rings on me." He kept quiet as he was handcuffed and led out the house by Morgan. But something was stirring in him, something even darker. Reid smiled softly with a blush. "Sure." He looked around the room before grabbing a sheet of paper and an uncapped ink pen. "Watch carefully now." He held up the sheet of paper and stabbed the pen into the paper. Slowly he dragged the pen around the paper though no other tearing in the paper happened before he finally pulled the pen off the side, the paper appearing unscathed once more. Serena had perked up at the chance to watch Reid perform magic. She watched him in complete and total awe, always being so easily entertained. "That was wonderful."

She glanced at Krystal after hearing her sister telepathically. "Are you sure?" She replied the same way. "Almost positive." She replied to her sister telepathically, sensing something dark coming their way. "Crap" She swore in Lunarian, knowing that she and Sere would have to transform to protect Reid and Hotch. She held her locket transformator necklace tight, her mind swirling with strategies to quickly beat the youma. She didn't want to see Reid hurt. A memory flashed through her mind of him saving her in the past, and she grabbed his hand absentmindedly, bushing wildly. "I..I need some air. Will you bring us outside?" She asked him, still holding his hand.

Meanwhile, Hotch was almost at the station again. He had elected to drive back alone, so he could think. He had no idea why he was plagued by these thoughts of that girl... no, of his Serenity. Memories flashed through his mind and he almost hit a tree. _"Shit. What in God's name is happening?"_ He said to himself as he regained his composure, just as they landed at the station where Reid Krystal and Serena were standing waiting for him. "Hotch, you okay? You almost hit a tree man"?!" Morgan asked concerned, his hand on the leaner man's shoulder. Hotch nodded his head, unable to say anything. On the inside, he didn't really know if he was okay or not. This was all to weird.

Serena trusted her sister. She heard Krystal swear in Lunarian and noted the grip that Krys had on her locket. She followed Krystal and Reid outside, grabbing at her own brooch as she walked behind them. She didn't want anyone getting hurt in the fight that was bound to come. She watched as Prentiss and Rossi walked inside and saw Morgan talking with Hotch before her eyes scanned around further. Dan sat in the back of the car and surveyed who all was outside. He smirked when he saw Krystal and Serena just as he was pulled out of the car. He started laughing maniacally before something swirled around him and he became an ugly red youma. "I'll have all your energy!"

Serena glanced to Krystal, knowing there was no way they could duck and transform and would just have to deal with the consequences later. "Looks like we'll have to just transform." She told her sister telepathically just before she stepped from behind Reid and Krystal. "Not if I can help it! Moon Eternal Power!" Her brooch activated and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Reid stood in complete shock as he watched Serena transform. His logic was telling him that what he was seeing was impossible and improbable. Krystal thrust herself in front of Reid, her stance one of protection. "Eternal Blue moon shadow power, Make Up!" She shouted, quickly transforming in a flash of bluish purple light. She cocked her moon sword and looked at Reid with both love and protection before throwing her shield around him. "Let us handle this you two. Just get to safety" she said, her eyes showing nothing but concern.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Hotch both stood there in shock, and Morgan dialed Garcia , putting her on a video call. "Baby girl.. there's something you should see.." he said, he's voice fuel of surprise, but not necessarily fear. Hotch just stood there, rubbing his temple a little. He suddenly felt sick. "I knew this case was gonna be weird..." he mumbled to himself, pulling his gun out instinctively. He had to help Serenity... had to keep her safe. In the meantime, Krystal was in a heated battle against the youma, not at all surprised that Dan turned out to be one. "I knew I should have moon dusted you when I had the chance..." she muttered to herself annoyed, still worrying about her sister and about Reid. It was only them. The other Senshi were back in Japan. Reid watched Krystal transform too. His level of shock only increased. Was that love in her eyes? He didn't understand it. All he knew was that things had officially gotten really interesting for this case. All he could do was watch.

Garcia picked up when Morgan rang her. "What is it dark chocolate?" It was then that she noticed he had her on video call and that Hotch was right next to him. Inwardly she groaned that once again Hotch had possibly heard one of her special greetings for Morgan only. It wasn't often though that Morgan seemed surprised about something and so she was interested.

Serena had joined the battle. "Hey we didn't know. But we'll definitely see about changing that status now." She was closer to Hotch and Morgan now, trying to keep them protected. The youma sent attacks at both Senshi, intent on taking them both down at the same time.

Hotch looked on in horror. What the hell was he supposed to do about that thing that was attacking his Serenity?! He cocked his gun and shot multiple times, not looking like he did any damage until suddenly the monster burst into flames. Had he done that? He didn't know.

Meanwhile, Morgan was showing Garcia what he was witnessing first hand. "Are you seeing what I am baby girl? He asked, looking still pretty freaked, but at the same time thrilled. He had to admit, this was pretty damn cool. Krystal shot a worried glance at her sister, and then at Reid, covering the two BAU agents with her shield. "Blue honeymoon therapy kiss!" She shouted, and in an instant the monster was only dust on the ground, blowing away in the random heavy wind. Krystal floated back down to the ground and de-transformed, almost breathless. "Its a long story, you three. But, since you've seen it first hand, you might as well know it." She said before collapsing, swearing under her breath. "Fucking anemia.."

Even Serena was surprised when the monster had burst into flames after hearing the gunshots, she was grateful all the same. Garcia was looking wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh! Is that Sailor Moon?! I thought she was fiction!" Garcia then started squealing like a fan girl. "You guys honestly have to bring both of them back with you!"

After the monster was dusted, Serena de-transformed. "It's a really long story." She gasped at seeing Krystal collapse, but that fear was subsided when Reid caught Krystal. "I keep telling you to take care of yourself Krystal." The blond sighed and tried to calm herself.

Reid looked at Krystal as he held her. "That was pretty amazing. Lets all get back inside and talk." He picked Krystal up and carried her bridal style for the door. Krystal woke a few seconds later, wrapping her arms around Reid's neck weakly: she hated this. No matter how well she took care of herself, she was still fucking anemic. It was extremely frustrating.

"Something tells me we will, baby girl. Reid looks awfully cozy with one of the girls." Morgan said with his signature smirk before hanging up the phone.

Hotch looked on kind of sadly to all this. If he couldn't even keep himself safe from whatever that thing was, how could he keep Serenity safe? That beautiful woman with such awesome power... he knew he was hers. It all made sense to him now, even if it was hard to swallow. Once he was back in the room and Krystal was safely laid down on a nearby couch in the room, Hotch spoke. "Well, this is all very amazing and weird. You two were brilliant. I wish I could have done more to help." He look at Reid and nudged him toward Krystal. Something told him she needed him right now, whether he knew it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena looked at her sister in concern. She hated that she couldn't do more to help her sister's condition. But the look she saw on Reid's face made her really believe that Krystal had been right, that they'd found their destined matches. She'd had flashes of her own memories...memories that included Hotch protecting her. She caught the gentle nudge Hotch gave Reid and couldn't help but smile as Reid took the hint and knelt by Krystal. She knew her sister was in good hands with Reid. She turned to face Hotch with a soft smile. "Don't worry about it. Those flames you caused were enough." She knew those had come from him and it was better to let him know that. "We've been fighting things like that for a few years now." She gently took his hand in hers. "Don't worry too much."

Reid knelt by Krystal, concern on his face. He was just drawn to her, even without the nudge from Hotch. He was in awe of this girl on the couch...so much power yet he felt he still had to protect her, wished he had been able to.

"I caused that?" Hotch asked, sort of confused as Morgan just gave him a thumbs up and left the room. He was sure they'd explain it to him later if he really needed to know. He didn't want to be a third wheel. Hotch looked at Serena, his eyes full of concern. Even if she had been fighting them all her life he'd still worry about her. He knew he needed to protect this beautiful blond haired girl with such awesome power.

Krystal's eyes opened, and she looked around the room. "Huh? How did I get back here? Is everyone alright?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. She sat up a little shakily, and when she did she was face to face with Reid. There was very little space between the handsome genius and the pretty blue haired Senshi. She wanted to close the distance and kiss him so badly, but she wasn't sure. Would he like it if she kissed him?

Serena hadn't even noticed Morgan leaving the room. Her attention now was on Hotch. Where Hotch's eyes were full of concern, hers were full of reassurance. She nodded softly. "That was you. I don't have that type of power and neither does Krystal. You've had that power...locked inside. It just took the situation it did for it to unlock. The monster's gone and everyone's safe." Her voice was soft and reassuring, as reassuring as her eyes.

Reid let out a sigh of relief when Krystal woke up. "Careful now." He put an arm behind her back to steady her. "I carried you back. We're all fine." For some reason with her, he was feeling a burst of confidence now as he gently cupped her cheek. "The question is, are you alright?" His eyes scanning her face for a sign that she wasn't, lingering a bit longer on her lips. With that extra confidence, he decided to do what he might not have otherwise; he leaned in and closed the distance, gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Huh, me with magical powers? That's a twist I never saw coming." Hotch said with a small laugh, squeezing the shorter womans hand. His eyes still showed slight concern for her, but could tell that at the moment he had nothing to worry about. He mused about kissing Serena, but didn't know if he should. But even when he saw Reid kiss Krystal, he still wasn't sure. Would Serena kiss him back? For the first time in Aaron Hotchner's life, he didn't know what to do.

"Yes, Thank you. I'm okay My Knight." the old nickname just popped out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it. It just happened. Krystal's eyes widened slightly as he kissed her, but she kissed him back. How could he have possibly know what she was thinking?! She intertwined her fingers into his as she kissed him. It felt so right. She knew now she had found him.

Serena giggled. "Believe me, I once felt the same I was a clumsy teenager then." She looked at him curiously. She too had seen Reid kiss Krystal and couldn't help but smile at that scene. She then looked back at Hotch. "Penny for your thoughts?" She was curious about kissing him but afraid to make that move.

Reid understood now as to that pull he'd been getting from Krystal all along. And he was happy with that. It felt right, kissing her. He gently squeezed her hand when he felt her intertwine their fingers. He understood a whole lot more and if he could help it, she wouldn't be leaving his sight again.

Hotch blushes a little and looks to the shorter woman. "Just thinking about what it'd be like to kiss you. That probably sounds creepy..." he said, uncharacteristally nervous. It was just she was so beautiful, And this was a lot to take in... and he just didn't know what to do around her. It was scary to know that she could make him so weak in the knees. In his line of work, that could be dangerous.

Krystal could feel her strength returning with each touch from Reid. She pulled him into her lap, and pulled him close, wanting there to be no space between them. She didn't like the idea of being to far away from him. The last time they had been apart was the night he died in silver millennium. Krystal cuddled him close as possible, whispering into his ear. "My knight. My handsome genius knight." Then kissed him again softly and lovingly.

Serena blushed at hearing Hotch. "Not at all." She cleared her throat. "It doesn't sound creepy at all." She blushed more and looked away nervously. "Especially since I was wondering the same about you." She just wasn't the type to make the first move though.

Reid was a little surprised when Krystal pulled him into her lap but for her, he didn't mind at all. He held her close in return. He had gotten more memories even the last night in the Silver Millennium. "Never again." He promised. "Never again." In other situations he would've had to talk to Hotch about that, but he had the feeling that Hotch wouldn't mind if Hotch's interaction with Serena was anything to go by.

"Okay" Hotch said kind of awkwardly, bending down to kiss her softly. It felt so right, Hotch almost fainted. His mind was only on her as he pulled her closer, sitting her on the nearby love seat. His kisses were soft and full of love, as he pulled her closer. He didn't want to be apart from her. His beautiful serenity.

"Really?" Krystal asked, her blue eyes unsure. Could she really have forever with him this time? She hoped so. She loved him so much. She had always loved him, and she had been waiting a millennia to find her handsome genius again, and now she had him. There was no way in hell she was letting go of him now.

Serena's arms went around Hotch's neck as they kissed. Her fingers teasing through his hair softly. She was so happy to have found her prince once more. She missed him all this time and she wasn't going to be letting him go. Not this time. Sure she was safe with Krystal and the other senshi protecting her. But Serena actually felt her safest in his arms.

Reid smiled and kissed Krystal again. "Really. It's been way too long. I refuse to let you go again." He cupped her cheeks gently, his eyes full of love as he looked at her.

Hotch had never in his life felt so... calm... so... complete. It was amazing. He pulled his love closer, so she was now on his lap. He never knew he could be this happy to have someone in his arms, but he was with her. Hotch felt more comeplete than he ever did in his life. He wasn't gonna leave her side ever again. His princess. His Serenity.

Krystal looked at reid with that same love, kissing him back. She found her prince again, her one true love. "I love you, my handsome genius." She whispered into his ear, blushing just slightly. Even if he was her destiny, it was still awkward to be the one to say I love you first, but she felt it for him, and she would shout it from the rooftops for the rest of her life. She finally found her prince after all these years.

Serena broke the kiss softly after she'd been pulled on Hotch's lap. Her cheeks tinted pink as she leaned against him, enjoying being in his arms. Her head laying on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she relaxed. "I missed you so much Lightning." The nickname for him fell so easily from her lips now as it had in the Silver Millennium. She always called him either Lightning Rod or Lightning when they weren't forced to speak so formally due to duty back then.

Reid smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too my jewel. My precious jewel." He had his princess back. The words had fallen easily from him as if they had never been separated for a millennia.

Hotch pulled Serena in as close as possible, smiling at the use of the old nickname. "I missed you too, my beautiful Serenity." He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead as well, intertwining his hands with hers. It was like they had never left each other's arms even though it had been a millennia.

Krystal nuzzled into Reid's neck, Resting her chin on Reid's shoulder and wrapping both her arms around her. No one noticed the prying eyes of Emily. She had just been passing by when she saw Reid in the victims lap. JJ walked past next, just smiling a little. She understood about meeting your love on the job. "Those four look awful cozy." she said to Emily, waiting for a response.

Serena giggled softly. She was comfortable and would love to never have to leave his arms for anything. She nuzzled into his neck with a soft smile.

Emily glanced to JJ. "Yeah. More cozy than you and Will were at the start." She was a bit suspicious of Krystal. The way it was looking to her, Krystal looked to be taking advantage of Reid's gentleness and was making him a pet of some sort rather than actually loving him.

Hotch pulled her closer. "I love you Bunny, my princess." !He whispered into her ear, Pulling her to his chest, so there was no space between them. He didn't like being too far away from her. He was hers, and he wanted the whole world to know he had found his one true love again, and this time they were born on the same planet. His planet, Earth.

Krystal cuddled Reid in her arms, oblivious to the two women watching them. She just wanted him in her arms, her handsome genius knight."Maybe their circumstances are different than me and Will, Emily. Anything is possible. They really look in love." JJ comment back to Emily, wondering what she would do next.

Serena smiled softly. "I love you too Lightning." She was his and he was hers. And there was nothing between them this time. No taboo or anything like that between them. She was too happy to have him back to even notice that they were being watched.

Emily shrugged. "They would have to be quite different JJ. You don't believe in love at first sight do you?" She looked back to the two couples. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to go back home and put this case behind me." She then went to knock on the door to get Hotch's attention, acting as if she didn't notice the closeness of the two couples. "Hotch, shouldn't we be seeing about leaving?" She attempted to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Right yes. I'll call for the jet. Reid, you go get Krystal and Sere some food. I'll be over in around 20 minutes." He said, kissing Sere softly and reluctantly letting go of his bunny. He really didn't want to do it, but he could tell Prentiss was frustrated and didn't want to make her even more annoyed. With his powers now reawakened, he knew many things he didn't before.

Krystal smiled at Hotch and nodded her head at him, talking to him telepathically. "We should watch out for Prentiss. I can sense she's very suspicious of us, and she's really jealous of me." Krystal kept a firm grip on Reid's hands, wanting the full connection. She loved him so much, but knew Emily could be potentially dangerous. "Please... let us have forever this time..." she pleaded, kissing Reid softly

Serena pouted as Hotch pulled away. But she didn't want to raise a fuss. After all, he still had a job to do and she wasn't going to keep him from it. At least not of her own free will anyway. She wouldn't be surprised if her being in danger pulled him away from work. He was just that protective of her.

Reid nodded and kissed Krystal again. "We'll have it. Now let me go get you two some food." He reluctantly pulled away from her. He was still on the clock after all, even if he and Hotch shared a real past history with the two princesses. He then left to go get the girls something to eat.

Emily had turned away and left to go get her things together after getting the confirmation from Hotch. The way she saw it, the girls wouldn't be able to come along on the private jet and it would be some time before the girls would be able to follow them back to Quantico, giving her time to talk some sense into Reid.

Krystal smiled at her sister widely. "We found them Bunny. We finally found them. Now, shall I call for our jet too?" Krystal smirked. She knew she would have to keep an eye on Prentiss. She could sense something coming. She didn't know what, but she knew it was big. It worried her, but she let it slip to the back of her mind. She quickly made her cell phone appear by magic and called for their jet, a limo, and a change of clothes for both girls. They were on their way to Quantico. She'd follow her handsome genius knight anywhere now that she had found him.

Meanwhile, Hotch was calling for the BAU's jet, trying to figure out a way to get Krystal and Sere on it. He knew it was supposed to be for FBI agents only, but maybe they would make an exception. He doubted it. Hotch sighed, defeated. He didn't know that Krys had already called for her own private jet.

Serena's own smile was just as wide. "After so long Penguin, we found them." She watched as Krystal called for their jet, a limo and a change of clothes. She grinned. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them about the jet. Surprise them. But get their cell numbers. Let them leave thinking it'll take us some time to tie up ends here and we can surprise them instead."

Reid soon came in with sandwiches, bottles of water and cans of soda for the girls and set the stuff on a table. "Here girls. I hope these will do. There's not much in the way of refreshments. I'll go see what Hotch says." He gave a look to Krystal that clearly told her to eat. He was still concerned about her passing out earlier and soon left back out to talk to Hotch. He found Hotch quickly and got close. "No luck?" He was hoping that the girls would be able to ride back with them.

'None. Krystal could easily pass the exam, but Sere.. I dunno. *he frowns* your love would probably relish a job like this. *smirks a little* never understood how you ended up with the violent one, Reid." He said softly with a laugh, teasing his future brother in law. JJ looked at the two men curiously. She didn't know what to think. It was like the two of them had some private secret. She shrugged off her curiosity, and decided she would ask them personally when they got back to the bull pen.

Meanwhile, Krystal ate her sandwich, smiling. "He remembered our favorites, bunny." She said with a wider smile, taking a sip of her soda. She was no longer weak because of her prince, but she ate anyway, for his sake, and because she had not eaten all day.

Reid couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yes. Krystal would probably enjoy it. God help the poor soul who even looks at Sere the wrong way with you and Krystal around. Keep up though and I'll be listing off all the information I know listing studies of how opposites attract." He teased right back. "We'll just have to tell them to join us in Quantico when they can. I'm not happy about that idea either but it's the best we can do. I wouldn't dare ask Krys to leave Sere behind either. I have no desire for a death wish."

Emily listened to the two men banter, forcing herself not to smirk. Things were going as she wanted. The two girls, mainly Krystal wouldn't be able to ride back on the BAU jet.

Serena laughed as she ate her sandwich. "Did you really expect him not to have remembered by this point?"

**She smiles widely, taking a sip of water. s a little detail is all. Then again, Spencer was always about little details." She said with a laugh, finishing her ham sandwich. She couldn't wait to surprise them at the bull pen. Her knight would be so happy to see her, and she'd be happy to see him. Prentiss on the other hand, she could only imagine. She noticed the limo was here and telepathically asked Reid if she could go get their change of clothes. The danger was over, so, she figured it'd be okay right? Krystal had picked a blue rhinestone T-shirt, a jean skirt and some blue cowgirl boots with a heart motif. For her sister, she picked a white lace t shirt, pink overalls and matching high tops. **

**Meanwhile Hotch was still bantering with Reid, knowing Prentiss was listening in. It was really annoying. Prentiss was being so strange. He didn't like it. It worried him for the future. **

**Serena giggled. "He always was. Though we pretty much lucked out with finding them working together, didn't we? In the same career field on the same team. Talk about luck." She was excited to be able to surprise the guys as well. Her Lightning would be so happy to see her and she'd be happy to see him. **

**Reid answered Krystal telepathically, giving her the okay to get their change of clothes. He wasn't surprised she had a way for someone to bring them some clothes since both girls were still clearly in pajamas. Outwardly, he was continuing to talk with Hotch. **

**"Spence says its okay for us to get our change. Follow me Bunny!" Krystal said happily as she walked out of the room, kissing Reid's cheek when she passed him to get their clothes. The limo driver handed them their clothes, and then Krystal found a nearby bathroom to change in, coming out in her fresh clean clothes. She passes Reid again and kissed him softly. "How do I look, my knight?" She asked with a smile, intertwining her fingers in his again. She just couldn't stop touching him. He was her knight. **

**Meanwhile, Hotch was in awe of Bunny. She looked gorgeous! That outfit really was very her. Pink and white had always been her favorite colors, it was almost as if that outfit was made for her. Hotch pulled her in close and smiled: "You look beautiful, Bunny." **

**Reid of course was blushing as Krystal kissed him as she walked past him both times. He smiled and gently squeezed her hand before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly while looking at her. "Absolutely beautiful my jewel." He was really going to hate having to be separated from her for however long it would take her and Serena to tie things up here. He told Hotch telepathically to let the girls know that they would have to join them in Quantico at a later time in front of everyone else. **

**Serena giggled and kissed Hotch on the cheek. "Thank you." She was going to miss him during the flight, but it would be worth it to surprise him at Quantico. It was hard for her to hide her excitement over it. **

**"Mum's the word, Bunny." She said to her sister telepathically, smiling at giggling at Reid's cuteness. She would miss him so during the flight, but it would be so worth it. Once the flight landed in Quantico, she'd hurry over to the BAU and be back in his arms. Her knight. Krystal kissed him softly and cuddled close, wanting to be with him as long as possible while she could before they separated for his surprise. **

**Hotch pulled Sere in and kissed her head chastely, sitting her back on his lap. He wanted her as close as possible for as long as possible, since he didn't know when he would see her next. "I love you so much it hurts, my bunny" he whispered in her ear before he kissed her lips softly. **

**Reid pulled Krystal into his lap, holding her was really going to miss her, especially with no idea as to when he would see her next. He kissed her over and over, her lips, her cheeks, her forehead. **

**"Speak for yourself Penguin." Serena responded telepathically to Krystal. She snuggled close to Hotch, relishing in every bit of time she had left with him before they'd separate. "I love you too Lightning." She couldn't get enough of him or his kisses. **

**The whole time, Prentiss was trying to keep a calm demeanor and not give anything away. When in reality, all she wanted to do was puke at the (in her opinion) fake sweetness going on. **

**"I should really get your cell number my knight." She said with a sort of a sad smile, kissing him lightly. She loved being kissed by and kissing him. It just felt so right, the two of them together. Krystal had waited for him a millennia. That was a lot of kisses he has to make up. To many for one lifetime, so she hoped they would have forever this time. **

**Meanwhile, Hotch had Sere in his arms, and he nuzzled her neck softly, smiling at how she had called him Lightning again. He loved it when she called him that. It was her nickname for him and hers alone. Not even Krystal was allowed to call him that. Krystal called him fire cracker. **

**Reid blushed in embarrassment. He should have known Krystal might ask for a cell number from him. "Krys...I don't have a cell phone. But tell you what, give me your number and I'll call you as soon as I get a phone once back in Quantico. I promise." He would then give off a mini rant telepathically that Serena, Krystal and Hotch would all be able to hear of how inferior he felt Earth tech was still to how Mercury's tech had been in the Silver Millennium. **

**Serena started giggling, partly because of hearing Reid's rant but partly also because it always seemed to tickle when Hotch nuzzled her. "You know that tickles Lightning. And speaking of cell phones, I could use having yours, you know?" **

**Krystal laughed. "You're so funny my handsome genius" she said as she kissed his nose playfully. The pretty bluenette wrote her number down on a piece of paper, and smiled, showing it to him. "Commit it to memory, mercury." She said with a slightly wider smile, purposely using the old inside joke as a nickname. She cuddled close, not wanting to leave his arms until she absolutely had too. **

**Hotch smirked a little, handing her an intricately designed business card, which weirdly enough was a picture of a lightning storm. "Here you go my sweet." He said with a bigger smirk, kissing her softly. He loved her so much, he wanted the whole world to know.**


End file.
